Memorias na Areia
by Claudi-chan
Summary: O obscuro passado cheio de mentirase traiçoes da familia da Areia. Centrado em Gaara Temari Kankuro e Karura.[capitulo 1]


**Disclaimer:** Nem Naruto nem nenhum dos personagens de Naruto me pertencem…

**Notas:** Pouco sabemos acerca da mãe de Gaara, Karura, sabemos que o marido o Kazekage a obrigou a colocar o demónio da areia no filho ainda por nascer T.T, faço aqui uma grande referencia a ela…porque ela merece.

É principalmente acerca de Gaara, mas os seus irmãos Kankuro e Temari também tem um papel muito importante. (porque eles são a minha equipe favorita e basta!)

A fic está em Português de Portugal, ficam então já avisados de que pode haver muita diferença na escrita…

**As memorias na Areia**

**Traição**

- Como pudeste fazer-me isto? – Gritou Karura com todas as suas forças depois de ter entrado bruscamente no escritório do seu marido Kazekage, que permanecia calmamente sentado à sua secretaria, terminando de assinar o ultimo pedido de missão nível A. Lentamente ele posou a caneta sobre a secretaria e levantou os olhos ate Karura. Ela estava mesmo a sua frente, com raiva e ousadia no olhar, estaria disposta a qualquer coisa para que ele a ouvisse desta vez. Esperava uma resposta do seu marido.

- Então…já descobriste… – falou o Kazekage, aparentemente sem qualquer problema de consciência, olhando para Karura com grande calma.

- Como podes estar tão calmo? – Gritou Karura batendo com os punhos cerrados na secretaria – Fazes ideia do que estas a fazer? A mim e ao teu filho ainda por nascer? – Karura queria chorar mas não se iria mostrar fraca naquele momento, não o podia fazer. - Não vou permitir que sigas em frente com esta loucura! – Com as ultimas palavras Karura virou as costas ao seu marido e começou a andar em direcção à saída.

- E o que vais fazer Karura? – disse o Kazekage levantando-se o seu lugar, impedindo que Karura se fosse embora, apenas com o tom grave da sua voz – Não percebes como isto é importante para a nossa vila? – Karura vira o seu corpo novamente em direcção ao seu marido, os olhos já brilhavam das lágrimas que teimavam em sair, a sua mão direita passa levemente pela sua barriga de 6 meses de gravidez.

- Mas ele é teu filho – disse Karura com a voz tremida.

-Nos já temos dois filhos Karura – disse ele colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Karura, esta afasta-se com uma expressão de choque e de repugnância pelo seu marido.

- Como podes dizer isso? – Karura sente uma leve tontura e apoia-se numa cadeira ali próxima, massajando a sua testa para se aliviar – Eu vou buscar os meus filhos, e vou partir daqui com eles, não quero que te aproximes de nós – Disse ela levantando a sua face devagar para olhar o Kazekage – Nunca pensei que chegasses a isto… - a passos lentos Karura afasta-se do seu marido, mas logo sentiu o seu pulso ser puxado e apertado com muita força.

- Se tentares sequer tira-los de mim, Karura, faço tudo o que for possível para que tu nunca mais os vejas, e acredita que tenho poder para faze-lo. – Disse o Kazekage num tom de ameaça que Karura nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Ela ficou aterrorizada, a ultima coisa que ela queria era perder os seus filhos, e ela sabia bem que ele tinha poder para faze-lo, mas nunca pensou que a sua consciência o permitisse fazer.

Quando se casaram tudo parecia um conto de fadas, Karura nunca deixou de estar apaixonada por ele, ao longo dos anos ela nunca deixou de ter aquele espírito livre e alegre, mesmo que o seu marido se tenha mais solitário e frio, afinal ela compreendia que ser Kazekage não era fácil, isso tomava-lhe muita paciência e tempo longe da família.

Mas Karura nunca pensou que o seu marido chegasse ao ponto de usar os seus próprios filhos como peões de uma jogada.

A mulher de olhos verdes sentiu novamente uma tontura, mas desta vez mais forte, sentiu um calor imenso no seu corpo e vontade de vomitar, os seus olhos e todo o seu corpo tornaram-se pesados, Karura cai nos braços do Kazekage, perdendo a consciência.

As palavras duras e frias do seu marido fazem-na ceder…

LLLLLLL

Oh Bah…..eu sei que o primeiro capitulo é muito pequeno, mas people perdoem-me tenho um trabalho e periquitos para sustentar XD!

Quero mesmo fazer um coisa assim grande…ate porque não tenho talento para escrever coisas curtas….

Este fic é dedicado a todos os fans de Gaara (especialmente a mim xP) e claro não podia deixar de o dedicar as minhas grandes amigas aqui no :

Ixa-chan – pelo amor de Deuis vejam o perfil dela, tem fic de cortar a respiração

Rama chan – a quem delectaram uma fantástica fic sobre o meu casal favorito de Naruto Shika e Temari e criou a fantástica personagem Karura( a filhinha deles) por quem eu me apaixonei!

Cya!

Ah sim…SE LEREM DEIXEM REVIEW..hehe"


End file.
